


You make it easier, you make it hard

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Lives with the Stilinskis, F/M, Getting Together, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, POV Claudia Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week 2016, derek doesnt know how to be human, derek had a bad time being human, human derek after season 4, stiles is a little insecure, stiles try to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Derek wolf was gone and he doesnt know how to be human. Stiles try to help. Claudia wants the best for her kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 on the Sterek Week. I was busy today so I made something quick. Not good, as always. 
> 
> Canon divergent from any of the 5 seasons: Alive Claudia Stilinski + Human Derek. 
> 
> Coments and Kudos are welcome, even if you dont like it.

Her life changed the day she found out about the supernatural world. The doctors said frontotemporal dementia. She and her husband were overwhelmed. They had a son, too young to lose his mother. And while John did wherever he could to watch over Stiles, it wasn’t enough. She knew she need a miracle. Some days Claudia didn’t recognize her house. The day he hit Stiles was the day she made a decision. 

Everybody in Beacon Hills knew something was going on. But for some reason, they ignore the fact. The weird wolves’ noises once a month. The ‘mountain lion’ that occasionally killed an innocent. The secrecy around the Hale family and their home schooled kids until they’re twelve. All the costumers Dr. Deaton had, going in and out without an animal to cure. 

So, yeah. Claudia knew something was going on. It took a lot of effort and talk but she convinced Talia Hale. Two weeks and an appointment with Deaton later and Claudia was totally cured. John and the doctors couldn’t believe it. She didn’t tell anyone what happened. Claudia made a promise to keep the secret about magic, werewolves and emissaries. She learnt a lot from Deaton. He gave her books. Talia said that now that she was part of their world, she needed to know all about it. 

Years passed and the Hales died. Claudia cried in silence at night, suspecting what really happened with them. His baby grown up and somehow, he was part of a supernatural gang himself. Derek Hale was part of them. She remembered him. Funny, Claudia thought. More than once she tried to tell Stiles that she knew, that he could count on her and not keep all by himself. But when Claudia bumped with Derek at the grocery store, or saw him on the street, she thought of her promise. 

The day when a Darach kidnaped John was the second day she made a decision involving the supernatural. The pack solved everything again, she didn’t doubt they couldn’t. after all was sorted out and everybody was at home, she talked with her family. Stiles cried in her arms all the night, maybe in relief that he didn’t need to lie his parents anymore.

With the Stilinskis in the know, pack meetings and pack bonding was a thing on weekends at the house. When the Nogitsune happened and the Argent girl died, Claudia tried to be there for the kids, and for his husband. John was still debating on know everything or kept a distance.

When they rescued Derek from Mexico, she insisted on having him with them until he changed back. In her heart, Derek was like his son. Even John was thinking on him like a second son. Claudia knew Stiles wasn’t totally comfortable with the situation, not for not liking Derek, they were friends. But she noticed how his son looked at Derek. And how they acted around each other. His husband could be blind and his son being in denial, but then again she knew something unspoken was there. 

And after all, when things got under control again, Derek started to lose his werewolf powers. Slowly, he became a human. Claudia adopted him. One day he was a guest and one day she was having a conversation with her family. 

“I want Derek here, living permanently. Or at least until he is adapted to being human” 

John agreed with Claudia “I think is a great idea” 

Derek looked not too much sure of what to say. “I don’t want to cause problems here Ms. Stilinski”

“See? He doesn’t want to” John looked at him wondering what was wrong with his son. 

“Der, It’s Claudia and you know it. You all know that I am alive and well because of Talia. And this is my chance to do something important to her, wherever she is.” 

They were in silence for a moment, no one knew what to say after that. Stiles broke the silence, unable of being quiet too long. 

“Mom, it’s your decision, yours and dad, and I respect that. Derek, welcome to the family officially” Claudia smiled and John coughed. “What?...Oh! NO! No _that_ way!”

xxXxxXxxXxx 

They arranged everything and Derek would be moving with them the next day. Meanwhile, Claudia had a conversation with Stiles in his room, away from John.

“Honey, I know you don’t want him here”

“Mom! You scared me. And I don’t know what are you talking about” 

She gave him a significant look. “Really, Stiles?” 

“I’m still no idea what you are saying” 

Claudia walked inside the room and close the door. She sat on Stiles’ bed and wait for him to speak. She knew he’d talk eventually. 

“Okay. Does dad know? Or Derek?” 

“Your dad is not as oblivious as you. And Derek is so confused with being human that I don’t know. But let me tell you kid, the pack can _smell_ it on you every time you look at him. I’m sure.” She smiled at Stiles’ embarrassment. “Come here” 

Claudia repositioned on the bed and waited for Stiles. They were hugging like when Stiles was five and afraid of the storm or ten and crying because John was shoot in the leg.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with him all the time here. What if he notices something and don’t want to be my friend anymore and everything change?” 

“You two are friends like you and Scott, I can tell you that much. And the pack is trying to move on, going to college and make a better life for themselves. There will be changes. Make sure you make the most of it” 

“Thanks mom. I don’t know what I’d do without you”

xxXxxXxxXxx 

Like Claudia said, the pack had their own things to do. Stiles spent almost all his free time at the house with Derek.

Derek. That was other problem. She wasn’t his mom but she had the mom instinct. She saw at pack meetings or when Derek was around the house how he stared too long at Stiles when he thought nobody was watching. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted those two admit their feelings. 

The other thing she needed to do was made Derek’s life easier. He was ashamed of being human, he didn’t know what to do without the wolf. Claudia saw it so many times in the past weeks of Derek living there. 

She had a talk with Stiles, asking for help. She knew that Stiles would do it even if Derek didn’t want his help. Specially his help. Derek didn’t want to look weak. The talk had the effect she wanted. About two weeks since then, she half listen half saw his kids (because, yes, Derek was his kid too) at the kitchen. Stiles was irritated. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?! Let me see”

“Stiles…don’t…it’s okay”

“No, it’s not. Let. Me. See.” Sighing, Derek took his shirt off. 

Claudia saw Stiles’ cheeks turned a soft pink, but he managed a “Oh my God”. Not because Derek himself, but because Derek had cuts and bruises all over him. His arms and hands were the worst. 

“How this happened?” Stiles asked softer. 

“I…I don’t know how to be human. I keep trying to do things and having cuts with a knife or with stupid paper. “ 

“Come here. I have supplies at my room” 

“You don’t have to…”

“I have. Mom and dad let you stay for a reason” 

Claudia moved from her hiding spot and saw the pair going upstairs.

xxXxxXxxXxx 

They had a minor accident. John asked Derek to watch the food in the oven. The food became to burn, and when Derek realized, the kitchen had smoke in the air. Claudia found Derek crying over the ruined food muttering about “how the wolf senses always helped him” and “almost killed everyone again”. Stiles was hugging him.

xxXxxXxxXxx 

Derek had an ankle sprain trying to carry too much boxes from his old loft. He didn’t talk with anyone until he could walk fine again. Stiles made several trips on the jeep to move the rest of the things.

xxXxxXxxXxx 

Claudia did her best soup the first time Derek had the flu. He never had fever before and was scared of it. He was suffering for a whole day until Stiles caught him sneezing. When he got better Stiles asked her if she could buy twice the amount of medicine they had before.

xxXxxXxxXxx 

Claudia was taking care of the garden when she heard a crash. Big crash. And Stiles voice calling for help. She ran around the house, following the sound.

“What happened?” 

“I’m fine” but Derek was holding back pain. Claudia saw the same expression on Stiles so many times… 

“You, don’t move. Mom, call an ambulance!” 

“What happened?” she insisted. 

What happened was Derek falling from the roof and breaking an arm. His boys fought all the way until the hospital. Derek wanted to do something, since he didn’t have a job and fixing the roof was his idea. Stiles screamed at him that he didn’t need to do things. Claudia didn’t say anything, just watched. 

After the hospital and a cast later, they were going back to the house. Derek spent the ride home in silence and went straight to his room. Stiles was still upset at him.  
Derek didn’t show up for dinner. Claudia checked on him before sleep. 

“Are you okay, Der?”

He smiled at the nickname. “I’ll be fine” 

“You can talk to me, you know? Come on. Tell me.” 

Derek hesitated, exhaled, and finally talked. “I feel like Stiles is mad at me for being an idiot as a human. I don’t want him see me like that.” 

“He isn’t mad at you, he is mad because you don’t let him help you. He cares about you” 

“I know” 

Claudia looked at him for a moment until she realized. “You know how he feels about you, don’t you?”

“I have problems being human but I was a wolf. He never was subtle” He answered, the tip of his ears red. 

“But you didn’t say anything. Why?”

“He could do better. And now I’m useless. I want to take care of him, protect him and I can’t. Not anymore. He used to make my life as a werewolf so easy. But now is too hard” 

“He protected you before, and he was human. You can protected too. Just listen. John needs someone at the station. Someone at the desk. Talk to him and the job is yours. Then talk to Stiles and let him decide if he is better with or without you.” 

“Why are you telling me this? I thought mothers tend to wish the best for his kids” 

“You are my kid too. And you are the best for my Stiles like he is the best for you. Talk to him. Or I’m going to lock you up in a room until you figure this out. I’m tired of you two pinning” Claudia laughed, enjoying the face Derek made.

xxXxxXxxXxx 

“I know you did something”

Claudia was cleaning the table after a late dinner (because his husband had weird shifts) when John surprised her at the kitchen. 

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Derek went today asking for a job. And now I was about to ask him if he wanted to watch the game with me. You know what I found?” 

“No idea” 

“Your son and Derek, sleeping together, cuddling. Care to explain how that happened?”

Claudia count help but laugh. Every time he was mad at her, Stiles was “her son” on not his. 

“Maybe I pushed Derek a little” 

“Why you had to do this? I was hoping this happen on Christmas.”

“What?” Claudia was confused John smirked. “About time. I was sick of those two. Maybe now they'll stop mopping around. But the pack made a bet about when those two will start to date.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Claudia punched him in the arm. “Who win?”

“Melissa”

xxXxxXxxXxx 

Next morning, Claudia went to wake up the boys. She found Stiles sleeping like a starfish on top of Derek, while he was reading some book about police and deputies.  
“Breakfast is ready” Claudia whispered.

“Thank you” Derek mouthed. 

“You’re welcome.” And Claudia knew it wasn’t just for the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to my [Tumblr and say hi!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) as well!  
> Be nice with my awful English.


End file.
